Inner Society
by bringmetolife14
Summary: Sasuke, Naruto, Gaara, and Kankuro are new in school and they meet an interesting group of friends but they meet love within the groups ranks. Sticking together, will they overcome their last year of high school? SasuSaku.. on hiatus for now
1. Chapter 1: new students part 1

**Okay, hi I'm Sakura-Neko. This is my first story. Enjoy. Sasu/Saku...**

**Sakura: Neko-nee... will i be an awesome kunoichi in this story?**

**Sakura-Neko: no, you'll be a kick-butt baseball chica. And be one of the most sought-after girls in school.**

**Angel: SHHHHH! Don't tell them,BAKA! (*Hits Neko on head*)**

**Sakura-Neko: OW! I'm telling Shadow-Chan!... Shadow! Angel hit me!**

**Shadow: Stop hitting people! If you want to hit someone, hit Snowy or Glacier.**

**Angel: Can I use the 'Nut-Cracker'?**

**Shadow: yes.**

**SAkura-Neko: Disclaimer, someone please?**

**Sakura: Neko-nee doesn't own Naruto but she does own the story and her awesome O.C.'s! *_***

**Naruto: When do I meet my Hinata-Chan?**

**Angel: Shut up! (*hits Naruto on head with a bat*)**

**Sakura-Neko: 0_0**

**Sakura: someone get a doctor! **

**Sakura-Neko: Onto the Story...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: New Students<strong>

_Sakura:_

"Ay-yo! Sakura-Chan! Angel-Chan!" shouted a girl from behind the fence of the baseball field. I t was morning and Sakura Haruno was practicing with one of her best friends.

"What is it, Haze-Chan?" Sakura asked clutching a baseball in one while the other had a mitt on it. Sakura had bubble-gum pink hair that went a bit past her shoulders and bright calculating jade green eyes.

"I heard from Shizune-nee that there are some new students coming in today." Haze said excitedly. Haze Akimichi had long strange hair, white with a wide blood-red streak down the middle and she had happy shining ruby red eyes.

"So?" Angel asked as she stretched at home plate. They had been there since early morning during school. But they didn't care if they were late to class because they had a free period first thing. Angel raised her bat and nodded towards Sakura. Angel had silver hair and had lovely focused blue-green eyes.

"So they may be some extreme hotties and be potential boyfriends." Haze reasoned as Sakura winded up for a pitch.

"Haze-Chan, we are way too busy with the Big Game coming up. So please let us practice." Angel confided. Sakura let go of the ball pitching it towards Angel. Angel swung and the ball flew off a few yards past second base.

Haze pouted and said, "But we have to take a break some time and these newbies could be hot and single. And Shizune-nee said that they're in our grade. "

"Tell ya what, Haze-Chan. You can drag'em over here to meet the gang at lunch or after school and then we'll check'em out." Sakura said getting out another ball from her bag.

"Arigato. You won't regret it. Oh, and ya better hurry up, free period ends in 10 minutes.' Haze grinned walking away towards the school's side entrance. Angel twirled her bat and swung hitting another ball. Sakura went to retrieve all the baseballs that had been hit by Angel and then put them in her bag. They grabbed their stuff and headed towards the locker room.

"So whaddaya think the newbies are gonna be like?" Sakura asked as they freshened up and put on cleaner clothes. Sakura had on a red tank top and black jean shorts that stopped mid-thigh. Angel had on a silver tank top and a blue skort.

"Hmmm… I dunno and I don't care. As long as this pleases Haze-Chan and doesn't get in the way of the Big Game, then I'm good." Angel said stoically as she brushed out her hair.

"That's sorta cold, ya know?" Sakura commented putting on a bit of lip gloss. She brushed her hair and put a red and black bow in it.

"Yeah well, you know what causes that." Angel sighed zipping up her silver duffel bag.

"Yeah, Snowy-baka and Glacier-teme in this school." Sakura grumbled. She looked up at the clock and said, "Let's go. We'll be late."

Angel nodded as they picked up their bags and headed out.

* * *

><p><em>Naruto:<em>

Naruto Uzumaki grinned cheerily as he stepped into his new school's front office. His 3 friends trailing behind him. They walked up to the secretaries desk and Naruto began, "Hi, I'm Naruto Uzumaki. We're new here."

The secretary looked up and beamed at them. " Oh right, the transfers. Hold on. Shadow, can you help these young men out? I'm busy right now." She said to a girl with bright orange hair and pretty intelligent emerald green eyes who was in the middle of gathering her stuff.

"But Shizune-nee! I have to get to class." The girl, Shadow, whined.

"I'm sure Iruka-san can wait a bit for his star pupil." Shizune praised with starry anime eyes.

"All right." Shadow conceded and moved towards the boys. "Names?" she asked.

"I'm Naruto—"

"-Uzumaki. "she disrupted pulling out a schedule and handing it to the blond haired and cheery electric blue eyed boy. She turned to the next one.

"Sasuke Uchiha." The black-clad boy answered. She found his schedule and gave it to the black haired and brooding black eyed boy.

Shadow glanced at the next and he said, "Subaku no Kankuro." She repeated her actions and handed the schedule to the brown haired and dark eyed boy.

She turned to the last one. "Subaku no Gaara." He answered. She found it just as they were interrupted by a loud knock at the office door.

"Yo, Shadow-Chan! Come on!" yelled a black haired and red eyed girl. Shadow glared at the girl and then gave Gaara his schedule.

"There ya go!" she smiled grabbing her bag.

"Hold on, Shadow. These boys need an escort." Shizune cut in as Shadow jumped over the desk.

"All right. Me and Darky'll take them." Shadow beseeched opening the door. She wore a black leather skirt and a tight orange short-sleeved shirt. "what're your classes?" she asked as they filed into the hallway.

"Senior Math." Naruto and Kankuro said.

"English 12." Gaara grumbled.

"Animal Science 3." Sasuke scoffed.

"Teachers?" the mystery girl coughed.

"oh sorry. This is Darky Nara. Darky-kun, this is Naruto, Sasuke, Gaara, and Kankuro." Shadow blustered scratching the back of her head while sweat dropping.

"Senior Math with Iruka." Naruto said.

"Me too." Kankuro agreed.

"English with Jiraiya." Gaara mumbled.

"Animal Science with Hana." Sasuke grumbled.

Shadow nodded and said," follow me."

Naruto wore blue jeans and an orange t-shirt. Sasuke wore black jeans and a black shirt. Gaara wore red pants and a red-skulled black t-shirt. Kankuro wore black jeans and a purple t-shirt. While Darky had on tight black jeans and a grey tank top. She also had on a spiked dog collar and some chains on her jeans.

They stopped in front of a classroom and Shadow said," This is you, Sasuke-san. Darky-kun has this class as well."

Sasuke nodded and followed Darky inside.

"See ya later, Teme" Naruto grinned.

Shadow let out a chuckle and continued walking with the 3 remaining boys following her.

They stopped in front of another class a few minutes later. "Gaara." She nodded towards the door.

"Thanks." He said and went inside.

They started walking again. "you two have the same class as me. Iruka Sensei's pretty cool but he can be a bit strict." She said as they stopped again and she turned to a door on the left.

"Arigato, Shadow-Chan." Naruto acknowledged as she opened the door.

"Hey Iruka Sensei! I've got 2 live ones for ya!" she cajoled walking in with Naruto and Kankuro behind her.

"You're late, Shadow. Take a seat." Iruka said. She smiled reassuringly at Naruto and Kankuro as she took her seat.

"Class. We have 2 new students. Be kind and welcome them with open arms. Now, what're your names?" Iruka asked politely.

"Naruto Uzumaki."

"Subaku no Kankuro."

Everyone looked at them and Naruto slightly blushed.

"All right. Naruto, Kankuro. Find a s eat and then we'll start." Iruka said. The boys did as he said and then class started.

* * *

><p><strong>Didja like it? Please review and I'll put up the second chapter as soon as I can. The second chapter is the second part of this chapter.<strong>

**If ya want any info on who the oc's are just pm me and I'll tell ya. Don' burn me please.**

* * *

><p><strong>Here's todays: <strong>

**Angel Inuzuka-Kokoro**

**Age: 18**

**Gender: Female**

**Hair Color: Silver**

**Eye color: Bluish-Green **

**Personality: Cheery with her friends, and Cold towards her enemies**

**Siblings: Kiba Inuzuka(Adoptive brother), Snowy Kokoro(Birth Sister), Glacier Kokoro(Birth brother)**

**Mother(s): Hana Inuzuka(Adoptive Mother), Tundra Kokoro(Birth Mother)**

* * *

><p><strong>Doctor<strong>**:**** He'll be fine.**

**Sakura-Neko: oh, thank the gods**

**Shadow: Angel! Go into the penalty box!**

**Angel: but that's for hockey. (whiney face)**

**Shadow: Nowwwwww... (scarey face)**

**Angel: okay! (*cowers in corner*) 0_0**

**Sakura-Neko: thanks for reading... Naruto-kun, are you all right?**

**Naruto: uuughhgghg...Hina...ta-ch...an (swirly eyes)**

**Sakura: BYE! (*drags Naruto to the bench*)**

**Sakura-Neko and Shadow: Please come again! (*bow*)**

**Angal: I'm sorry... (tears)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sakura-Neko: so here's the 2nd part of the first chapter.**

**Naruto: I still haven't met Hinata-chan... (anime tears)**

**Angel: Shut up! (*gets out bat*)**

**Shadow: No bad girl. No hit Naru-kun (*hands on hips glare*)**

**Angel: I's sorry (pout*puts away bat*)**

**Sakura: When do me and Sasuke-kun get together?**

**Sakura-Neko: After your tragic scene... =( i wasnt supposed ta say dat**

**Haze: When do me and Kankuro-kun get married?**

**(*Kankuro walks in and then hearing her falls to the floor anime-style*)**

**Haze: Kankuro-kun! (*jumps him*)**

**Naruto: They're getting married ? Why don't me and Hina-chan get married? (steamy ears)**

**Sakura-Neko: SHUT-UP! NO ONE IS GETTING MARRIED! **

**Kakashi: ...Yet...**

**Sakura: KAKASHI-SENSEI! WHY ARE YOU HERE?**

**Naruto: Yea? You don't come in till later!**

**Shadow: Shut up! Stop yelling!**

**(*turns to Kakashi*)**

**Shadow: Kakashi-kun? Why are you here?**

**Sakura-Neko, Sakura, Naruto, Haze, Kankuro, Angel: 0_0 'Kakashi-...kun?'**

**Kakashi: Onto the story... Enjoy**

**Shadow: Neko-nii does not own Naruto, only her awesome and sexy o.c.'s (*winks*)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

_Sasuke:_

Sasuke Uchiha sat in his seat next to a girl named Hinata Hyuuga. She had dark blue and strange yet pretty white eyes. She was sweet and kind but shy and she stuttered a lot.

A girl burst into the classroom and she panted for breath. "Angel, you're late." The teacher, Hana said.

"Sorry Hana-Sensei. I was preoccupied." Angel said. A boy in front of Sasuke and Hinata gestured for her to sit next to him. The boy had messy brown hair, a tan, two red fang-like marks on his face, and black eyes. Angel sat next to him as Hana said, "All right, kids. Get up and go to the barn. You have your assignments."

"A barn?" Sasuke whispered confused.

"Y-yes. W-we h-have a-a lot o-of a-anim-mals." Hinata said smiling shyly. She began to get out of her seat.

"Any cats?" he asked as he stood up.

"Cats? You're a cat person?" asked a girl. He turned his head and saw that it was Angel. He nodded and she smiled.

"I'm Angel Inuzuka. And the 'Beast' next to me is my brother, Kiba Inuzuka." She said.

"Sasuke Uchiha."

"Hi. We do have a cat, I think." Kiba pondered scratching his chin.

"C-come w-with u-us a-and y-you'll s-see." Hinata chirped. Sasuke followed Kiba, Angel, and Hinata out the door and up into the fields.

* * *

><p><em>Gaara:<em>

Gaara no Subaku listened to the chatter of his new classmates. The teacher had gone off somewhere claiming to do some 'research'. He already met a few kids.

There was this lazy boy (Shikamaru), a loud blonde (Ino), a girl with strange red and white hair (Haze), and a girl with gold hair. "So Gaara-san, what's your next class?" the girl named Haze asked.

He looked at his schedule and said, "Ummm… Music with Kurenai."

"Ooh. Stomp-Chan has that class next and so do I!" she cheered.

He nodded as she said, "ya know? You should totally hang with our group at lunch."

"You'll have to excuse my sister. She's eccentric." A boy with a bag of chips apologized as he sat in his seat.

"Aniki-kun!" she cried happily hugging the boy.

"No problem. She reminds me of my older sister." Gaara commented sweat dropping.

"Ooh. What's her name?" Haze asked smiling.

"She used to go here. Her name's Temari." He croaked out.

"Tema-chan! Yeah, we know her!" Haze cheered again. "She still goes here, failed a couple of times due to family problems, I think." Stomp, the gold-haired girl said.

"You're Temari's younger brother?" Shikamaru asked as he shot up from his seat no longer feeling sleepy. Gaara nodded.

"Cool. So will ya hang out with us? Tema-chan does." Haze pleaded with wide puppy-dog eyes.

"Choji-kun. She's doing it again." Ino whined to the potato chip boy.

Choji handed Haze a bag of cotton candy and she squealed.

Gaara slightly smiled and said, "Sure, but only if I can bring my older brother." They looked at him with question marks over their heads.

"He failed a year due to the family problems and now we're all in the same grade." He explained.

"Oooh. Just like the feuds between Snowy-baka, Glacier-teme, and Angel-chan." Haze blurted. Stomp threw Haze a glare that shut her up.

"Who?" he asked.

"The Kokoros. Glacier's about 19 and the bastard's in our grade. Angel-Chan's 18 and in our grade as well. Snowy's 16 so she's a sophomore." Ino fumed.

"Stay away from Glacier, a.k.a. the bastard, and from Snowy, a.k.a. the brat." Choji warned.

"Why?" Gaara asked again.

"Those two are no-good snobs. Totally rich brats who get a kick out of trying to put us down. They think they own the school with their money and looks, but show them a fist and they'll run like the cowards they are." Stomp spat venomously.

"But Angel-Chan… She's not like them. They may be her birth siblings but that family threw her away as if she was garbage. They kicked her out because she wanted to be normal and wanted to play baseball. She was 10! Those bastards disowned a 10 year old girl and left her out on the street!" Ino hissed.

"Anyways she hates their guts and so do we. They make being in school Hell." Shikamaru droned

"Angel's sweet, kind, and pretty, and she protects us from them when they pick on us. She was taken in by a family and they raised her pretty well." Haze grinned. They continued to talk to Gaara and he listened intently.

* * *

><p><em>Kankuro:<em>

Kankuro no Subaku yawned as the door opened and in came a blonde. "Sorry, I'm late. Iruka-Sensei." The girl said taking a seat in the back.

Kankuro looked around at the other people he and Naruto had met. "No problem, Temari." Iruka sighed as Kankuro's ears perked up. He whirled his head around to look at the blonde. Temaris eyes were locked onto the board. She was sitting next to a boy with spikey orange hair.

Half an hour later…

The bell rang and everyone got up and got out except for Kankuro, Naruto, Shadow, Temari, a boy with a bad haircut (Lee), a pink-haired girl (Sakura{Duhh!}), a boy with long brown hair (Neji), and the orange haired boy (Juugo).

"So Kankuro-san, Naruto-san? What are your next classes?" Shadow asked.

Art." Kankuro said.

"Me too with Deidara." Naruto grinned.

"Sakura-Chan, Temari-Chan, and Lee-kun can take you. I've got music." Shadow said waving them good-bye. The 2 boys left with Sakura and Lee since Temari had already left.

They turned and dashed through the hallways and then stopped in front of a classroom. "I'll warn you now. Deidara's a bit eccentric about his art." She babbled smiling sweetly.

"on am I? Sakura-Chan?" teased a voice that was behind her. She sweat dropped and became nervous. She turned around and scratched the back of her head nervously.

"When I say 'eccentric', I meant that you're awesome and the best teacher ever." She grinned.

"Ugly teacher's pet." Someone said.

"Sai! What'd ya say?" she growled unzipping her duffel bag and sticking her hand in it.

Sai stopped and turned around saying, "Ugly teach—" He never finished since he got a baseball to the gut.

"Wanna try again and see if I can go lower?" she scoffed with a little taking out another baseball.

"Sakura. As much as I love your creative punishments, you must get inside and work on your projects." Deidara ordered picking up the fallen baseball near Sai.

"Okay, Deida-Sensei!" she grinned, "On yeah, this is Naruto and Kankuro!"

"Get inside." Deidara said ruffling her pink locks. She reached for her ball but he pulled it out of her reach.

"No. You get it after class." He taunted. She pouted and went inside the class with Naruto and Kankuro. They took seats near her.

"Little bro! Whatsup?" Temari cheered tackling him to the ground.

"Temari-nii. Good ta see ya." Kankuro croaked.

"Tema-chan!" Sakura squealed. Temari got up still squeezing the life out of Kankuro like a stuffed animal.

"Saku-chan." Temari grinned letting go of Kankuro. He slipped onto the floor as she hugged Sakura.

"Sai-dobe called me an 'Ugly teacher's pet' again." Sakura pouted cutely with chibi eyes.

"So what'd ya do?" Temari prompted grinning mischievously.

"I got him in the tummy with my balls." Sakura bragged doubling over in laughter. Temari laughed along with Darky and a bunned girl, TenTen who were seated in front of Sakura. Naruto smiled while Kankuro was still in La-La land chasing cute female puppets over hills and smiling dreamily.

"All right, all right. Settle down and get to work." Deidara said as his students filed into the room. They settled down and got to work on their projects.

Naruto prodded Kankuro awake as Deidara came up to them and said, "You can use anything you like to work on your project. And it can be about anything you want."

The 2 boys nodded and then he walked away with Sakura's pink baseball in his hand. Naruto got some markers and papers while Kankuro got some clay. Sakura worked on a painting with various flora. Temari was doing origami fans. Lee did a paper-mache sculpture of his idol or something {you know it's Gai… bleeccchhh}. A girl with dark blue hair, who sat behind Naruto, and pale whiteeyes worked on a painting of cute little animals. Darky was drawing a picture of skulls,death, and blood. TenTen was sewing clothes for a stuffed panda bear that had a kunai knife in its hand. A boy with a bag of chips (Choji) made a sculpture of a hamburger. And Sai did some obscure drawing that involved hurting Sakura… creepy. It was partially silent for the rest of the period.

* * *

><p><strong>How was it? Please review... <strong>**Remember, ya want any info on the O.C.'s just tell me...**

* * *

><p><strong>Here's todays:<strong>

**Haze Akimichi-Hoshigaki (yes i made her related to Kisame-chan)**

**Age: 18**

**Gender: Female**

**Hair Color: White with Big Red Streak**

**Eye Color: Red**

**Personality: Preppy, Naive, and Calculating when it comes to her enemies**

**Siblings: Choji Akimichi (Adoptive brother), Kisame Hoshigaki(Birth brother)**

**Father: Chouza Akimichi (Adoptive father)**

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura-Neko: What'd ya do to Kakashi?<strong>

**Shadow: The world may never know...**

**Sakura: You promised to buy him the next _Icha Icha_? Didn't you?**

**Shadow: Yesss... (winning smile)**

**Sakura: DANCE PART-AYYYYY!**

**(*TenTen, Hinata, Temari, and the other girls rush into the room*)**

**Temari: Did you say party?**

**(*Sakura nods fervently*)**

**Naruto: So many girls... (nosebleed)**

**Kankuro: So hoootttt... (nosebleed)**

**(*Naruto whips out his cell_*) 'Come quik... girls... dance party...bikinis...'_**

**(*Boys rush in*)**

**(nosebleeds galore!)**

**Sakura-Neko: XD... mission accomplished!**

**Girls: Yayyy! **

**Darky: You guys are all losers... Please dear readers dont stoop to their idiocy... Darky out (*disappears into the shadows*)**

**Sakura-Neko: 0_0... she is definitely my scariest character...**

**Girls: Bye! Join us next time for Chapter 3!**

**Boys: Keep dancing! Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3: Lunch time! Meet the Gang!

**Me: Yayy! it's chappy 3!**

**Sakura: I'm sooooo happppyyyyy, we made it this far so far!**

**Darky: SHADDUP!**

**Me: Shadow-chan! Darky's being mean again!**

**Shadow: Darky-kun! Go eat your cake!**

**Darky: Yes ma'am...**

**(*goes to eat cake*)**

**Sakura: In the next chapter you finally see what i have to live through and you meet my nasty stepfather... T_T**

**Naruto: Don't worry Sakura-chan! Me and the teme will save you!**

**(*Angel gets out her bat*)**

**Angel: BAKA! You're giving away the story!**

**(*Hits him over the head*)**

**Naruto: WAAAAAAAAHHHH! Angel hit me!**

**Me: some one go get the Doctor and some one else do the disclaimer!**

**(*Sasuke leaves to find Doctor*)**

**Sakura: Neko-nii does not own Naruto!**

**All: Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

_Sakura:_

Sakura Harunos stomach growled as she left her 4th period Asian History class. "We'll see ya'll there. Gotta make sure ours spots are untouched." She said grabbing TenTen and Hazes hands and then running off with them in tow.

"Saku-chan! What's with you?" TenTen gasped for breath when they stopped outside the building.

"Yeah. Who's gonna escort the new boys to the spot after they get their lunch I inveted them like I said I would." Haze huffed as they walked to the bleachers near the baseball field.

"Ask Choji and the boys to bring them out here after they get their lunch." Sakura said dropping her stuff near the bleachers.

"Hey Sakura?" TenTen began.

"Yeah?" she replied.

"Did you ever get your ball back from Deida-Sensei?" TenTen crooned.

"Shit! That's my lucky ball!" Sakura blew up freaking out.

"Ya better get it before Angel-chan starts practice and flips out on you. Again." Haze chided.

"Tell her I'll be right back and then we can practice." Sakura yelled as she ran back towards the school building passing a few people. She burst through the doors and ran to the Art Room.

* * *

><p><em>Naruto:<em>

Naruto Uzumaki scowled when he found out that they didn't have any ramen in the lunch line. "That sucks. What kind of school doesn't have any ramen for lunch/" he grumbled.

"A normal school." Sasuke standing next to him.

"Hey where are we gonna sit?" Naruto asked.

"Hn." Sasuke replied.

"Hey Naruto, Sasuke. Why don't you eat lunch with my group?" Shadow asked as she came up to them.

"All right!" Naruto cheered.

"Hn." Sasuke said. They followed Shadow out of the school after getting Temari and Hinata. Naruto had met Hinata and liked her instantly. They went up to the ball field and saw TenTen with a red-and-white haired girl. There were others as well; Pinky, Kiba, Angel, Shino, Lee, A gold-haired girl, a blonde, Shikamaru, Neji, Darky, and a white-haired boy.

"Yo peeps. This is Naruto and Sasuke. Introduce yourselves." Shadow barked setting her lunch down next to Darky.

"I'm Haze Akimichi." Said the red-and-white haired girl.

"Angel Inuzuka."

"Kiba Inuzuka"

"TenTen Shuriken"

"Pinky Lee"

"Rock Lee."

"Shino Aburame."

"Stomp Hatake."

"Ino Yamanaka."

"Shikamaru Nara."

"Neji Hyuga."

"Hin-nata H-hyug-ga."

"Darky Nara."

"Suigetsu Same."

"And you know me, I'm Shadow Yamanaka." Sahdow grinned, "And a few are still missing…"

"Who?" Sasuke asked sitting down.

"Sakura-chan, Kankuro, Gaara, Juugo-kun, and Choji-kun." Shadow pondered.

A few seconds later, her face lit up and she said, "Here they come."

Naruto turned and saw Choji, Juugo, Kankuro, and Gaara coming up the hill.

"Except for Sakura-chan. Where is she?" He asked.

"She went to get her baseball from Deidara-Sensei. Though she should've been back by now." Temari said.

"Choji-kunnnnn!" Pinky squealed jumping him.

"Aaaaghhhh! Pinky-chan!"

Naruto glanced at the doors in time to see Sakura come out with a silver-haired boy trailing behind her and grabbing her arm.

"Hey who's that with her?" he asked. Everyone looked at Sakura and the mystery boy.

"Fuck!" Shadow and Angel hissed. Angel jumped out of her seat and opened her duffel bag

"Gonna use the 'Nut-Cracker'?" Temari asked as Angel got out a silver metal bat with a sticker of a nut-cracker soldier on it and it said, 'Your nuts here." Pointing to the soldiers mouth.

"Ohhhh yeahhh." Angel fumed stomping over to Sakura and her 'problem'.

"Who's he?" Sasuke asked.

"Glacier Kokoro. He likes to hit on Sakura-chan, Haze-chan, and Hinata-chan since they're single and our group is the only ones who won't bow at his snobby manicured feet." Darky growled. They watched as Angel tapped Glacier on his shoulder and gained his attention.

* * *

><p><em>Angel: <em>

Angel Inuzuka glowered at the rich snob. "Let go of her, loser." She growled.

"Come on, Ace. I just wanna have a talk with Hellcat here." Glacier sneered trying to pull Sakura towards him.

Angel had her bat behind her back but now she brought it out. "How about talking with the 'Nutcracker'?" she asked sweetly setting it on her shoulders.

He gulped and let go of Sakuras arm. "She still has to pay though. For hitting Sai." He grumbled backing away.

"Oh boo-hoo. Tell someone who gives a damn." Angel drawled turning around and putting an arm around Sakuras shoulders.

"Thanks Angel-chan." Sakura grinned as they went back to the bleachers.

"No prob. Eat and then join us on the field. I'll be practicing with Ten-chan." Angel said seeing that TenTen was on the field waiting.

Sakura nodded and went to sit next to Hinata.

"Yo Angel!" Shadow said.

Angel turned to Shadow as she tied her long hair into a ponytail.

"You didn't introduce yourself to Gaara and Kankuro." Shadow chided.

"Eh… Gomen. I'm Angel Inuzuka." She said looking at them quickly.

"Gaara."

"Kankuro."

"Please excuse me." She said and then she jumped over the fence.

"About time, Ace. I thought you were beginning to change your mind." TenTen taunted.

"Yeah yeah. Just pitch, Panda." Angel grinned twirling her bat.

TenTen ,the 'Panda', smiled and threw the ball.

* * *

><p><em>Hinata:<em>

Hinata Hyuga nibbled on a rice ball and stole glances at a certain blonde-haired new boy. "Hey Hina-chan? You gonna practice today?" Sakura asked sipping on some water.

"H-hai." She replied.

"Okay. Tema-chan's im the middle of the back field. TenTen-chan's pitching but I'll be replacing her soon enough. Angel-chan's batting." Skaura observed, "TenTen-chan will take the right. You take the left." Hinata noticed Naruto walking up to them with Sasuke right behind him.

"H-hi Nar-ruto, S-sas-suke." She greeted. Sakura looked up and said, " Hi Naruto. What's up?"

"Well,Sakura… I think you've met Gaara but not Sasuke-teme." He said nervously. Sakura looked at Sasuke and stood extending her hand.

"Sakura Haruno."

"Sasuke Uchiha."

He took her hand and shook it. She froze when she felt sparks where their skin met but she quickly shook it off. She let go of his hand and grinned,"Well nice meetin you. But me and Hina-chan gotta practice."

"G-gom-men." Hinata said taking off her hoodie and tying up her hair. She blushed when she felt Narutos gaze on her. She wore baggy lilac cargo pants and a lilac tee. She followed Sakura jumpng over the fence with ease and landing gracefully.

"Hina-chan! Your mitt." Sakura said waving her own mitt at Hinata.

"Oh! Gomen." She apologized. She then turned around when she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"N-naru-uto!" she gulped.

"I think this is yours, Hinata-_chan._" Naruto mused giving her her mitt.

"A-arigat-to, N-narut-to-_kun._" She twittered grabbing it and running away to the left field leaving him with a smile on his face. She slowed to a stop, put on her mitt, and she turned to Sakuras direction giving her a nod.

* * *

><p><em>Gaara:<em>

Gaara no Subaku watched as the girl with the silver hair at home plate swung her bat. Kankuro was talking with Neji and Kiba.

"Haze?" he asked the girl next to him. She looked at him.

"They're on the baseball team?"

"Yeah. They're pretty good too. Theyre training for the Statewide Championship." She bragged. " They train every day. Morning, Noon, and Evening."

"When is it?" Naruto asked as he and Sasuke joined them.

"June 28th." She said. "Hina-chan, Tema-chan, and Ten-chan are our best catchers. Saku-chan's our best pitcher. And Angel-chan's our best batter."

"They're so determined." Naruto praised.

"Well yeah. We all have our own reasons to be that way. We want to prove we can do anything and achieve our own greatness without money or our parents." Haze sighed laying her head on her arms that were wrapped around her legs.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Naruto blurted.

"We all have our own problems which brought us together." Shadow explained from behind Haze, "Take Angel for example. Her birth family left her on the street when she was 10 because she wanted to play baseball and not rely on their money for anything. Everything was going great, she was adopted by an awesome family and they raised her to be sweet, kind, caring, and to protect those who are close to her. But then the Kokoros enrolled into this school and all Hell broke loose when they picked and bullied on Angel and turned the school against her. She wouldn't back down and eventually our little rebellion was formed."

"Was that guy one of them?" Naruto asked.

"'One of them'? Hah! He's practically pimp of the whole school." Darky sneered.

"We can only threaten him verbally since his daddy's the top benefactor to the school." Kiba growled.

"And then there's Sakura-chan… She has problems at home with her mother and her stepfather. She's tring to scrap up enough money to move out of there. Anytime we ask her what he problem is, she avoids the question." Pinky pouted.

"Sometimes she goes missing and appears in the hospital for some reason." Haze scowled.

"We think her stepfather beats her." Choji mumbled.

"We know he beats her." Shadow corrected.

"She also has this mystery job downtown. We've tried following her but she's like a ninja." Stomp twanged.

"Incoming!" TenTen shouted. They looked up and saw a ball heading towards them.

* * *

><p><em>Sasuke:<em>

Sasuke Uchiha watched as Sakura ran to the fence, kicked off of it, and caught the ball in mid-air. She curled into a ball and hit the ground tumbling a bit.

"Oh my God! Sakura!" Angel yelled running to her friend.

'_What the hell? How did she get there so fast?' _Sasuke thought as he saw the pinkette uncurl her body and roll onto her back.

She mumbled something to Angel and then Angel raged, "What? We're worried about YOU and all YOU can think about is your damn ball!"

He cringed at the yell along with the others. Angel snatched the ball from Sakura and then Sakura whined, "Give it back!"

"Not until you stop doing this shit! Now get up and stop fucking crying!" Angel growled.

"Damn you, Glacier. Ya had to show up and bring out her 'Inner Karin"." Shikamaru grumbled.

Sakura got up and ran to the fence jumping over it. She jumped Shadow and cried on her shoulder. "There there. Angel will take her anger out in Gym. Right Angel?" Shadow cooed.

Angel nodded as TenTen, Hinata, and Temari came forward with a bunch of baseballs in their arms. They dropped them into Sakuras duffel bag.

"How many balls do you have?" Kankuro breathed.

"Oh that's nothing. Just a few compared to what I have at home." Sakura grinned wiping away her tears.

"Really?" Sasuke asked astounded by her sudden mood change.

"Yeah. You'll have to come over one day so I can show you." She said giving him a huge smile. He nodded as the y continued their lunches.

* * *

><p><strong>Well! That's chappy 3! Here's todays Character info!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Shadow Yamanaka<strong>

**Age: 18**

**Gender: Female**

**Hair Color: Orange**

**Eye Color: Green**

**Personality: Smart, Tricky, Happy, and everything in between**

**Family: Ino Yamanaka (Cousin), Inoichi Yamanaka (Uncle)**

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Didja like it? Please R&amp;R! <strong>

**Doctor: He'll be fine. Just dont let it happed again... (*sighs*)**

**Sakura: It won't doctor-kun! (*Jumps Doctor*)**

**Sasuke: X#(*gets really pissed and snatches Sakura away from Doctor*) MINE!**

**Sakura: :0...**

**Shadow: I'll show you out Doc**

**(*Grabs Doctor and leaves*)**

**Me: All righty then, ya'll are weeeeerd...**

**Gaara: Where's Angel?**

**Me: When did you get here?**

**Gaara: Just now... Where is Angel-chan? (*Pouting puppy eyes*)**

**Sakura: OH! the cutenesss... must resist! **

**Sasuke: She's in the Penalty box.**

**Gaara: ... Again?**

**Me: She get bat and boom boom Naru-kun over noggin**

**Sakura: Yaayyy! Boom boom!**

**Sasuke and Gaara: 0_0**

**(*Gaara leaves*)**

**Sakura: Sasu-kun! Come rescue me! Okaayyy!**

**(*Sakura magically disappears*)**

**Sasuke: T_T... Come back!**

**Me: Bye bye! Ja ne!**


	4. Chapter 4: A Week Later! Sakura's Dilemm

_**Here's the fourth installment!**_

**Me: Hi again!**

**Sakura: I dont like this chappy...**

**Me: But Sasuke-chan is your...**

**Angel: Shut-up! **

**Shadow: Yeah dont ruin the surprise!**

**Me: Why must you spoil my fun? My own characters turn against me... T_T**

**Sakura: It's okay, Neko-nee... i still love you**

**Me: Yayy! Saku-chan is the best! Now someone do the disclaimer!**

**Hinata: Neko-sama does not own Naruto, only her characters**

**Sakura: She didnt stutter!**

**Me: Onto the story!**

**Sakura: Warning! This chappy contains harsh language and Sasuke's feelings!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: A Week Later… Sakura's Dilemma!<strong>

_Naruto:_

Naruto Uzumaki yawned as his last class let out and he walked alongside Sasuke Uchiha to the baseball field. For a week now they had been hanging out with Shadow Yamanaka and her group of 'rebels'. He and Sasuke arrived at the field and saw Shadow, Hinata Hyuuga, Darky Nara, and Shikamaru Nara.

"Where is everyone?" Naruto asked.

"Work." Shadow said.

"Or detention." Darky snickered evilly.

"Aren't you supposed to be there now?" Shikamaru groaned.

She stuck her tongue out at him and said, "So what? Kiba-kun's covering for me."

"Detention's with Sasori Sensei today." He interjected sitting up.

Darky shot up really fast and jabbered, "Oh! Look at the time. I've gotta go to detention." She smiled grabbing her backpack and running to the school building.

"Me and Shika-kun gotta go to work. And Hina-chan's gonna go see Sakura-chan." Shadow said dragging Shikamaru to the parking lot.

"What do we do now, teme?" Naruto asked.

"Hn."

"Hey! I got it!" Naruto shouted/ He ran after Hinata who was walking away towards the sidewalk. "Hey! Hinata-chan!"

She turned around and saw Naruto running towards her with Sasuke slowly trailing behind him.

"W-what i-is i-it, N-nar-ruto-Kun?" She asked.

"Can we go woth you to see Sakura-chan?" he asked eagerly.

"Y-yeah. B-but are y-you sure th-hough? He-er ste-epfat-ther m-might-t be t-there." She appealed.

Naruto nodded fervently and Sasuke walkedahead of them and asked, "Are you coming or not?"

They caught up to Sasuke and she said, "I was gonna walk there."

"How many blocks is it?" Naruto asked.

"20." She admitted. They stopped when Naruto suddenly fell.

"What do you mean 20?" he cried.

"She doesn't have a car and I don't either. My driver usually picks us up but he wasn't able to come today so I'm walking." She said softly.

"we're taking my car." Sasuke broke in turning to the parking lot.

"Yeah Yeah! Just tell the directions!" Naruto cheered grabbing Hinata's hand and walking after Sasuke.

* * *

><p><em>Sakura:<em>

Sakura Haruno was hidden under her bed trying to escape Yoshiro, her mother's horrible husband and Sakura's stepfather. So far he had thought she was gone at school and she's usually home by 5:30. But the school called reporting her absence.

So now here she was under her bed as he stomped around calling her name and saying the nasty and horrible things he would do to her when he found her. She had her cellphone next to her on silent and her favorite baseball gripped in her hands. The baseball was given to her by her father before he died.

"Sakura, come out. Daddy won't hurt you." Yoshiro lied as he entered her room. She bit back a whimper as he neared her bed.

"Please sweetie pie. I just wanna talk." He said in a sickly sweet voice as he knelt down.

'_No! No! Please Kami No!' _she internally screamed as his hands lifted the bed skirt.

"Hi honey." He smiled lecherously as his face appeared.

'_**Oh Kami! It's worse than Karin's!' **_Inner Sakura cried. Sakura screamed when he reached for her leg and dragged her out of her sanctuary.

He dragged her out of her room and down the hallway towards his room. She grabbed onto the staircase banister and started to sob.

"Stay away from me, you bastard!" she cried as he kept tugging and pulling her leg. He dropped her leg after a while and then she scrambled away down the stairs.

He followed after her with a belt in his hands.

"Get back here, you little whore!" he bellowed as she ran around trying to get away from him. They didn't notice the pounding at the door as she continued screaming.

* * *

><p><em>Sasuke:<em>

Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto threw themselves at the front door to Sakura's house while they heard her scream and plead, "No! Daddy please! Stop it Stop! It hurts!"

They threw themselves once more at the door and it fell under their combined weight and previous attempts to knock it down.

Hinata rushed in followed by Sasuke and Naruto. The three of them found Sakura and her stepfather in the living room. Naruto tackled the man and pounded him while Sasuke and Hinata went to Sakura who was in the corner curled into a ball. She had welts forming on her skin and a few cuts and bruises but what shook Sasuke the most was the fact that she looked broken and fragile.

Seeing her like that, Sasuke vowed(silently) that moment that Sakura wouldn't live there anymore and even if she hated him for it he would take care of her.

"Sakura-chan. It's okay. He cant hurt you now." Hinata said.

Sasuke kneeled next to them and said, "Hinata-san. Why don't you go pack Sakura's stuff? Shes not gonna be staying here anymore."

Hinata stared at him for a moment shocked and then nodded. She let go of Sakura, got up, and went up the stairs.

Sakura looked up at him and her tear-filled eyes begged him for comfort. He gave in to her silent plead and wrapped his arms around her.

"I wont let anything bad happen to you anymore." He whispered in her hair.

"I don't wanna be here anymore." She bawled clutching his black t-shirt.

"I'll take you somewhere safe." He said.

"Promise?" She asked looking up at him.

"Promise. No matter what, I'll protect you." He announced to her, for her.

She nodded thankful for her friends.

"Now go and pack what you need. Me and Naruto'll take care of the trash." Sasuke said getting up and pulling her with him. Her gaze darkened when she saw her stepfather.

He let her pull out of the embrace and watched as she stalked over to the now unconscious man.

Sasuke sneered as she ground her foot against his groin which instantly woke the amn up howling in pain and glaring at her. "You bitch! You're grounded!" he growled trying to reach for her but was stopped by Naruto who pulled him away.

"Who are you? What are you doing in my house?" he choked out. The boys ignored him as Sakura went up the stairs.

"Sakura-chan's not staying here anymore. Got it, loser?"Naruto fumed in his ear.

"I don't care. That whore'll come crawling back just like her mother." Yoshiro laughed still cupping his groin.

And then the next thing he knew he was up against the wall with a setthing Uchiha in front of him holding his throat.

"Watch what you say about her." Sasuke hissed.

"What? Are you in love with that pink-haired little slut?" Yoshiro sneered.

Sasuke tightened his hold and the man's face started to turn red and purple.

"All done! Geronimo!" Sakura yelled from upstairs before her bookbag, a duffel bag, and a garbage bag came tumbling down the stairs.

Hinata walked down the stairs while Sakura slid down the banister. She had put on some fresh clothes and now had on tight blue jeans, black and blue sneakers, and a red log-sleeved t-shirt with an angry kitten that had a baseball bat on it.

She turned to the boys and took in the sight of Sasuke strangling Yoshiro and then started giggling insanely.

'_She's cute when she's crazy sometimes._' He thought.

He blinked in confusion and let go of Yoshiro.

"Let's go, dobe." He said after getting over his little confusion.

Sakura had her bookbag in her arms, Hinata had some books, Naruto grabbed the garbage bag, and Sasuke picked up the duffel bag They headed out to Sasuke's car and put sakura's stuff into the truck.

"Geez, Sakura-chan. What do ya have in the garbage bag? It's lumy." Naruto complained.

"My balls." She grinned. Hinata giggled, and Naruto chuckled, while Sasuke smirked and shook his head.

"Oh poo. I forgot Lily and my stash. Come with me someone?" Sakura asked her eyes frantic as she looked back at the house.

"Dobe. Start it up." Sasuke said tossing the car keys to Naruto. Then he put his hand in the small of Sakura's back and led her inside.

He followed her up the stairs ignoring the grumbling stepfather and they turned to the right. She went into a room at the end of the hallway and he went on after her. Her room looked likeit hadn't been used regularly in a while.

"I try to stay away from this place as much as possible." She said grabbing a black purse.

He sat on her bed and then heard a noise. He watched as a white with blue eyes crawled into his lap.

"You have a cat?" he asked.

"Yes. Her names Lily." She said as she took out rolls of money from various places and stuffing them into the purse. "so where are you gonna keep me?'

"Ihaven't thought of that. Cant you ask one of the girls?"

"No, none of them have the space." She sighed zipping the purse closed, "And I wont impose on the boys. It'd be awkward."

"I don't think you'd like staying with the dobe." He muttered.

"No, although he's like an older brother and pet rolled into one." She chuckled.

'_Should she stay with me? I have plenty of space… Or I could giveher the money she needs.' He internally argued._

"Sasuke? Sasuke-chan?" she said trying to get his attention.

"Hn." He said blinking and then refocusing his attention on her. Her purse was on her shoulder and Lily was in her arms.

"I'm ready, Sasuke-kun." She grinned walking out of the room. He was surprised at himself he didn't bristle or growl when she called him 'Sasuke-kun".

He got up and trailed after her.

"Sakura. How about you stay with me? I've got a couple of extra rooms. You can use one." He blurted.

She paused at the stairs and looked at him.

"Arigato, Sasuke-kun." She breathed and nodded 'yes' to his suggestion. They walked back down the stairs and headed to the car.

They froze as they saw Naruto kissing Hinata. Sasuke cleared his throat and the two jumped apart.

Naruto and Hinata were both blushing madly as Sakura giggled.

Since Naruto and Hinata were both in the back, Sakura sat in front with Sasuke.

"Say bye-bye to Hell's corner, Lily-chan." Sakura cooed as they pulled away from the curb. Lily meowed as the wind blew hair and fur everywhere. Sakura laid her head on the headrest and closed her eyes relieved that it was over. She enjoyed the ride in silence for about 10 more minutes before Sasuke pulled into a underground parking lot. They parked, got out, and unloaded the car.

"Teme, why're we here?" Naruto asked.

"Hn. Sakura's gonna stay here with me for a while." Sasuke grunted.

"What? Why're you trying to take advantage of her?" Naruto growled.

"Naruto-chan, take Lily-chan for a sec. I've got to get my bookbag." Sakura interjected holding Lily out for him to take.

"Eh. I can't. Cats hate me." He gulped.

Sasuke grabbed Lily from Sakura and Lily started to purr.

"Arigaot, Sasuke-kun." She said putting on her bookbag. "Who says he's taking advantage of me? I agreed to do this?" She took Lily back.

They bagan to walk to the elevator and got inside it. Sasuke pushed the 2nd floor button. They were in his mansion and it had 5 floors.

They heard a grumble and turned to Sakura. She sweatdropped.

"Gomen,I haven't had anything to eat all day," she apologized.

"We'll take care of that once we get you settled." Sasuke noted as the doors opened and he led them down a hallway stopping outside a door.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Aaaaaanndddd there.. Now here's todays character profile...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Todays:<strong>

**Darky Nara**

**Age: 18**

**Gender: Female**

**Hair Color: Black**

**Eye Color: Red**

**Personality: Rash, Harsh, Unforgiving,a Cruel Sense of Humor ,and Conceited (but when it comes to her friends you better pray for your life)**

**Sibling(s): Shikamaru Nara (Adoptive Brother)**

**Parent: Shikaku Nara (Adoptive Father)**

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Didja like it?<strong>

**Sakura: Please review or Neko-nee wont update again**

**Shadow: We need at least 10 reviews peoples**

**Sakura: Oh Sasuke-kun! You came to my rescue! (*gives Sasuke a big hug*)**

**Naruto: Hey! Me and Hina-chan did as well!**

**Sakura: Yes and i am very grateful for that... Sasuke-kun!**

**Sasuke: Yesssssss? (*sighs*)**

**Angel: Ewww... why did you just sound like Orochi?**

**Sasuke: no idea**

**Shadow: When are you gonna tell Gaara you like him? *-***

**Angel: I-I-I dont know what youre talking about? im in love with Sasori-kun!**

**Gaara: :**

**(* Gaara storms off to find and kill Sasori*)**

**Shadow: Hehehehe bad choice Angel...**

**Angel 0_0 Gaara-kun! wait! i was just joking!**

**(*Angel runs after Gaara*)**

**Me: Ja ne!**

**Everyone: Ja ne! Please Review!**


	5. Chapter 5: Nightmare!

**Me: Hey! I know i said i wasnt gonna update until i had 10 reviews but this is for the people who actually reviewed!**

**Sakura: Thank you Crowlady! Cats love Sasu-chan because he is so tasty... X3**

**Angel: Strawberry030! Yoshiro was a bad man, if it was me giving the beat down i'd get out the 'Nut-cracker'! But who knows we may see him again...**

**Naruto: Thank you Stefanii uchiha! Neko-chan will update 1-2 tmes a week depending on the reviews and her mood...**

**Me: Does anyone wanna know what happened to Saku-chan's real father? Well you'll find out in this chapter!**

**Sasuke: Hn... Sakura get Lily offa me!**

**Sakura: Lily-chan! That's my treat!**

**Lily: Sawy**

**Shadow: Did Lily-chan just talk? (*sweatdrops*)**

**Me: 0_0**

**Sakura: Yes yes she did... HOLY SH****

**Sasuke: Pardon her language. Enjoy the story...**

**Everyone: Enjoy!**

**Angel: Neko-chan does NOT own Naruto but she DOES own me and the other O.C.'s and yeah that includs my stupid brother GLACIER! I need to hit something...**

**(*looks to Naruto*)**

**Hinata: RUN NARUTO!**

**(*everyone runs away*)**

**Angel: Oh well,,, enjoy the story. Im gonna go visit Yoshiro-teme in the hospital... ;P**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Nightmare! Oohh Hot Chocolate and Sasuke!<strong>

_Sakura's Dream (Nightmare):_

"_Sakura! Hide!" her father said._

"_But Oto-san!" little 8 year old Sakura cried. She clung to her father's leg but he picked her up and put her in the closet locking it._

"_Stay here until your mother gets home. Okay, Blossom?" her father, Kairi Haruno pleaded._

"_But what about you Oto-san?" she asked with wide jade eyes._

"_I'll be back. Remember to be strong and always smile." He said softly as the front door broke down and a man started shouting._

"_KAIRI! WHERE'SSS MY MONEY?" the man yelled._

_Kairi turned to Sakura and told her to stay quiet. He then turned away and walked to the sofa sitting there calmly._

_She wanted to cry out to him but she stopped herself when 2 tall men came into the room. _

"_Where isss my money?" asked the tall mysterious stranger._

"_I don't have it." Kairi said calmly._

_Sakura admired her father's cool façade._

"_Then where isss it?" _

"_Lord Oro doesn't like to be kept waiting, you know that Kai-kun." Said the other man._

"_I gave it to someone important."_

"_Who?" asked the other man._

'_Why do they sound familiar?' Sakura thought ._

"_You don't need to know who I gave it to." Kairi said._

"_Your wife? Or your daughter?" _

"_Isss it with the tiny Blosssom?"_

"_No."_

_Kairis façade fell al little when they mentioned the little pet name for his daughter._

"_Aah…Sssso it isss with the Blosssom?"_

"_Where is she?"_

"_She's off at her boarding school."_

'_But Oto-san took me out of that school when he found out I was being bulled.' She thought._

'_**You dummy! Oto-san is trying to protect us!**__' her inner yelled._

'_Why?'_

'_**They are bad men.**__'_

"_Hmmm… then shall we pay her a visssit? Kabuto finish him."_

"_Yes Lord Orochimaru."_

'_Kabuto-nii! Uncle Oro!'_

_Kabuto got out a scalpel and padded silently towards Kairi. She had to bite back a gasp and cover her eyes as the tears rolled down and the blade came down on her father…_

_Sakura (Nightmare end) (Real world):_

Sakura Haruno shot up in bed shouting and started to cry. There was a knock on the door and it opened slightly.

"Sakura? You all right? I heard you shouting." Asked the person.

For a second she thought it was Yoshiro but he stepped into the moonlight that was flowing in through her window and she saw that it was Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun? I-I just h-had a bad dream." She cried softly wiping away her tears.

"Want some hot chocolate? It helped me whenever I had bad dreams." He asked.

"With marshmallows?" she said.

"Yeah." He replied.

She nodded, got out of bed, slipped on her Hello Kitty slippers, and grabbed the robe she took from her mom's house. It was black with rainbow colored kittens on it. She walked out of her room and followed Sasuke to the kitchen. She sat on the comfy fluffy blue couch and watched as he moved about in the kitchen.

'_Is it possible to fall in love with someone in a week?' _she asked herself.

She had gotten a few surprises when she had entered his home and gotten settled in.

One, the place was absolutely gigantic and gorgeous.

Two, he has a cat of his own named Tiger.

Three, he didn't live with his parents and he had the whole place to himself.

She had been wondering if Sasuke would be a good kisser and why he had allowed, heck why he had offered to let her stay here.

'_**Maybe he likes us.' **_Her inner said.

'_Why would he?'_

'_**Hello! We're hot, awesome, smart, funny, and ablos-posi-fuckin-lutely adorable! Why wouldn't he like us? Half the guys at school do and so do some of the younger teachers!'**_

She felt a weight on the couch other than hers and snapped out of her own conversation. Sasuke handed her a mug and she smiled thanking him again. She took a sip and bit back a moan.

'_It's like an orgasm in my mouth!' _she silently praised.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn."

"Why are you letting me stay here?" she asked staring into her mug.

"I don't like seeing my friends getting hurt."

'_So he doesn't like me that way.' _She thought her heart dropping_._

"And because I like you." He mumbled into his hot chocolate but her ears had picked it up. Her heart soared as she kept sipping her beverage. They sat in a comfortable silence as she then downed it.

She setthe mug in the sink after she got up and went to the kitchen. She felt his eyes on her and they stayed on her as she turned towards him.

"Thanks again, Sasuke-kun." She grinned as he got up and walked towards her.

"Don't mention it." He yawned putting his mug in the sink.

"When I was little my mother would give me whenever I had a nightmare and she would hold me until I fell asleep. But then that bastard came and all the love vanished." She hissed clenching her fists as the tears fell once again.

She gasped when she felt Sasukes arms encircle her and pull her close.

_Sasuke:_

Sasuke held Sakura for a few minutes and then he felt her body sag against his.

"Sakura?" he asked softly.

"Hmm?"

"Time for bed." He murmured in her ear.

She nodded slightly and tried to walk back to her room by herself but stumbled a few times. Sasuke smirked and picked her up bridal-style. She gripped his t-shirt as he opened the door to her.

He held her in one arm while the other peeled back her bedcovers. As he sat her on she let goof his shirt and sipped out of her robe revealing the clothes she wore to bed.

He saw the bruises on her stomach and clenched his fist in anger while his heart gave an agonizing squeeze.

She had on boxer-briefs and a pink midriff tank top.

"Lay down." He whispered.

She grabbed his hand and tried to pull him down with her.

"Hold me. I don't want to be alone." She pleaded.

He nodded as he pulled her slippers off, kneeled on the bed, and then she pulled him down next to her. With the covers around both of them, she sighed and cuddled into him. They both fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Aawww! So cute and so FLUFFY!<strong>

**Sakura: Here's todays character profile...**

* * *

><p><strong>Stomp Hatake<strong>

**Age: 18**

**Gender: Female**

**Hair Color: Gold**

**Eye Color: Green**

**Personality: Rash, Tough, Rebellious, Affectionate, Caring towards friends, Courageous, can be Impolite**

**Sibling(s): None**

**Parent: Kakashi Hatake (Adoptive Father)**

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Let's give it up for Stomp-kun!<strong>

**Stomp: When do i get to see my Pein-kun? T_T**

**Me: -_-... Next chapter (maybe)**

**Stomp: Yay!**

**Shadow: Where's Angel-chan?**

**Me: She's in jail**

**Shadow: Why?**

**Sakura: Because she went to go beat up Yoshiro-baka! ;3**

**(*Gaara and Shadow head to the Jail*)**

**Me: Aah... YOUng Love...**

**Naruto: Neko-chan wont update again until...**

**Me: ... I get 5 reviews or more! Also i'm gonna be starting a new story! Here's the summary...**

** Naruto is on his way back from a mission when he and his partner decide to rest for the night and get some drinks. When he gets to the bar he sees his old teammates Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno. Sasuke is on his way back to Konoha with Suigetsu after they lost Juugo and Karin in a fight against the Akatsuki. Sasuke has finally learned the truth and spared Itachi's life and has changed for the better. Sakura hasnt seen Naruto in 3 years because she's been on prolonged missions with Angel Inuzuka and Stomp Hatake. She's been training and has a new power that no one even dreamed that would exist. Team 7 is reunited just in time because a new enemy has appeared and they're even more powerful than the Akatsuki. They are called Team Kami. On the brink of a war between their friend Shadow's Team Satori and the evil Kyo's Team Kami. It's the Jinchuuriki, the Akatsuki, and The Ninja Nations against Team Kami! Who will win? What is Sakura's new power? Who will she fall in love with? All that and more with in the chapters...**

**Me: whew! thats a long summary but since im pressed for time i'll post up the new stories first chapter next week...**

**Haze: You get to see me in action as a hard ass! And as Kankuro-kuns girl**

**Shadow: SUh-Weet! I get my own army! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Angel: You'll see me and nin-dog kick butt and still look good doing it! Right boys? (*Blows a kiss to guys*) **

** (*MOst of them faint*)**

**Me: Ja ne!**

**Everyone: Ja ne! Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

me: hey sorry i took so long. heres a tiny part of chapter 5. i have it divided into several chapters since its so long. DISCLAIMER?!

Mizuki: iris dont own naruto but she owns her epic o.c.'s

* * *

><p>resort and spa day! Part 1<p>

The next day was a saturday, so Sakura would go out with all of her friends to relax and have fun. "So what is this place anyway?" Naruto asked from the couch. He had stopped by Sasuke's place to check on Sakura. "It's just a place we go to every weekend to enjoy ourselves. It's the only thing we let our parents pay for." Sakura said. "What is it though" Naruto whined. "A private resort and spa club." Sakura replied as Sasuke came out of his room with a duffel bag. "Seriously, that's awesome!" Naruto cheered jumping up giving her a big hug and jumping up and down. Sakura's eyes went wide like a deer when a car is about to run it over. "Na-ru-to-ch-an, pl-ease l-et go." She said as they bounced. "Dobe, let her go." Sasuke growled. Naruto stopped jumping and glowered at Sasuke, clutching onto Sakura for dear life. Sakura's head was rattling and spinning. "Why should I?! I'm not gonna let you corrupt her, Teme!" Naruto pouted. "N-ar-uto, c-ant breathe." Sakura bleated. He let go of her and she toppled into Sasuke's arms. She gulped in air and straightened. "Yup, definitely gonna need to see genma today." She grumbled picking up her bag and walking to the door. "WHO'S GENMA!" Naruto and Sasuke cried following her. "My masseuse." She said as Sasuke locked the door and they made their way to the elevator. "Why? Are you jealous, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura TEASER as she texted on her phone. "Hn." He mumbled not looking at her. "Hinata-chan should be outside waiting" Naruto grinned. "You did remember to bring your trunks, right?" She asked looking at them. They nodded dutifully and she said, "Good. Because I do not want to see either of you in a speedo." "I wouldn't want to see the Teme in one either." Naruto laughed. "Hn. Shut up." Sasuke grumbled. "Mad, cause your girlfriend dont wanna see ya in a speedo?" Naruto taunted poking him in the arm. "Hn. She's not my girlfriend." Sasuke growled. "Not yet anyway." Naruto remarked as the doors opened to the lobby. He slipped out the door.


	7. authors note: sorry guys

authors note: I know there are those who are waiting for the next chapter of Inner Society but I am officially putting it on hiatus. please check out my other stories and dont hate me too bad. please?


	8. Chapter 8 i think? idk enjoy

alright I know I said I was putting this on hiatus but I made y'all wait enough just for the chapters so while I write up these chapters please keep in mind that I have five other stories to Update as well. I will not count Grey Beginnings as one of them because I'm thinking of deleting that story for a better Version of a Pokemon story.

Chapter 6: resort and spa day part 2

Sakura and Sasuke followed Naruto out to a lilac limo.

"Hinata-chan! Ryoku-nii!" Sakura cried out running up to the limo and jumping the brown-haired brown-eyed driver.

"Sakura-chan! Good to see you!" Ryoku greeted g

hugging her.

The back window of the limo rolled down and Hinata popped her head out. "Hey Saku-chan, N-Naruto-kun, S-Sasuke-san. R-ready to get going?" she asked.

"Hi Hinata-chan" Naruto grinned before leaning down and giving her a kiss on the cheek which caused her to blush immensely.

"Hinata-san." Sasuke nodded before bringing his attention back to Sakura was still clinging to Ryoku while nuzzling his neck.

Sakura stopped her cuddling and cheered, "Oh yeah! Let's get Going! I have a date with Genma-san!"

She jumped off of Ryoku and went to Open the back door. But Ryoku beat her to it smiling kindly as they piled in with Sasuke giving him a glare.

"Hina-chan. What're you gonna do first?" Sakura asked.

"Um... I'm not s-sure." she replied.

"Why don't you come with me to see Genma? And get a massage From Hidan?" Sakura haired wiggling her eyebrows and giggling.

"I-I guess. o-okay." Hinata granted slightly smiling.

The limo started moving and Sakura wiggled and jumped for joy in her seat.

"Does she do this every time?" Naruto addressed.

"Yes, i-in any limo. She g-goes crazy in th-them." Hinata admitted.

Sakura opened the roof window and stuck her upper torso out. Sasuke facepalmed himself. while Naruto laughed as Sakura started to catcall and loudly flirt With random people.

"You'd think she was drunk." Sasuke grumbled.

"She most likely will be tonight." Hinata informed.

"Get back in here, Sakura." Sasuke groaned as she began to wiggle her butt.

"I can't hear you." she carolled.

"How long?" Naruto asked.

"Once we pass Sakura's old house it's only 5 minutes away." Ryoku said from the intercom.

"When do we pass it?" Naruto huffed.

"Yoshiro! Ya goddamned pedophile! I hate your abusive scrotumless saggy-butted existence!" She yelled madly.

"N-now." Hinata sighed tugging on Sakura's tee.

Sakura ducked back in bending over and looking at Hinata.

"Please sit d-down." Hinata said.

"But I'm having so much fun." Sakura whined.

She was about to stick herself back out the window but a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her into the seat next to him.

Sasuke let go of her but kept a hand on her so she couldn't do another crazy stunt.

"Calm Down." he said as she looked and pouted at him.

"I'm excited." she whined as the limo came to a stop.

"We're here. I'll pick you back up later tonight." Ryoku explained opening one of the doors.


End file.
